The Story Retold
by cpPatry
Summary: When he angers his father, five-year-old Lucien is locked in a room in the basement. All alone, bored and frustrated he starts imagining a world where he is a powerful angel called Lucifer and takes revenge on his brothers.


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the characters used in this story. Characters of Supernatural belong to their creator Eric Kripke as well as Warner Bros. Television and Productions.  
I do not claim to own them. I only claim to own this fanfiction.

1st A/N: This idea came to life because of my twisted best friend. We were just talking about our favorite TV shows (Supernatural and Merlin) and somehow through the laughter the idea of a five-year-old Lucifer locked in a closed occurred to me and we kept adding more ideas until it became a story. Of course, in the beginning it was a comedy, but I don't even know how it turned into _this_. xD Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Here it comes:

"_Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum." – Gabriel (5.19 Hammer of the Gods)_

Five-year-old Luci was playing in his and his brother's room. Their parents left for the maternity about four hours before, leaving him and his siblings – Michael, Raphaelle and Gabriel – home alone.

He couldn't understand his parents. Gabriel and Raphaelle were adopted, and though he loved his siblings a lot, he couldn't understand why so many children? Two kids in the family were enough, especially when their parents didn't even have enough time for them. Why make another baby?

It had been the same when they adopted Gabriel. One day he and dad were playing outside, laughing, going to the park and having fun, and the next day, poof. A honey-color haired baby appears and they all ignore poor Luci. Well, things got better when the little baby proved himself a good 'student' in the art of mischief. But Luci could already feel that the new baby won't be anything like Gabriel.

"Luuuci!" Three-year-old Gabriel was standing in the doorway, his long honey-colored hair ruffled from all the jumping on the bed, golden eyes huge, affectionately staring at his older brother.

Luci smiled back affectionately and stood up, moving closer to Gabe.

"I want lo'ipop. Mikey won't give me." His lower lip started to tremble and Luci pulled him in a hug. To say Gabe had a sweet tooth wasn't even nearly describing the love that kid had for sweets. He basically couldn't eat anything but sweets and desserts, yet Michael kept teasing him, denying him the candies he loved so much.

When Lucien pulled away, a malicious grin was sweetly place on his lips. "I know where Mikey hides the candies." Lucien almost chanted.

The little golden-eyed boy nodded. This was an adventure: sneak past the mean pirates and retrieve the sweet treasure. Of course he wanted to do it.

The two little boys headed downstairs, making sure not to draw any unneeded attention on themselves. They saw nine-year-old Michael teasing Raphaelle because she was –once again – adjusting the Christmas tree.

Michael was stretched on the couch, stuffing chips in his mouth. "Raphy, rearrange those ornament one more time, and I swear I'll throw the tree in the fireplace."

"Je vais dire à papa!" Raphaelle stuck her tongue out jocosely, continuing to adjust the ornaments. She was quite the perfectionist and traditionalist. Michael growled softly, rolling his eyes.

Luci never really liked Christmas. It was just a holiday when people cut trees and dressed them in shiny colorful tinsels and lights to 'help' nature stay strong through the winters. Gingerbread houses were made to symbolize the protection of the home – which was ironic since they had to eat the house. So yeah, Luci didn't really like Christmas.

Gabe and Luci constantly looked for Michael's deep-blue gaze, making sure they weren't spotted. In the end they made it to the kitchen. Once there, Luci pulled the first drawer, careful not to make any loud noises. He pulled out a key from underneath the washcloths and rushed with it to the pantry door. He grabbed a chair then opened the door.

Key in a hand, he got on the chair and opened one of the cupboards.

"Be ca'eful!" Gabe cupped his cheeks softly giggling, his golden eyes shining like the Christmas lights on the tree Raphaelle kept adjusting.

Lucien grabbed a handful of sweets and carefully handed them to Gabriel. He giggled as he watched his little brother struggle to keep them all in his tiny grip.

Luci got down from the chair just in time to catch a glimpse of his brother's golden locks as he ran up the stairs. He giggled, and as soon as he put the key and the chair back, he ran up the stairs.

In their room Gabriel was jumping up and down and giggling. "Thank you Luci! I love thiiis much!" Gabe stretched his arms at his sides as much as he could to show what he meant.

Another grin made his way to Luci's mouth. The two of them made quite a mischievous pair, and Luci was sure the other siblings didn't stand a chance against them.

They spent the whole afternoon in their room, eating sweets and playing pirates. Luci had quite an obsession for the trident and Gabe loved playing the king of seas. They were still playing when Michael entered the room.

Michael's arms were crossed on his chest, eyes narrowed, lips squeezed in a pout of annoyance. When they saw him, the two little kids froze, their eyes opened wide.

"How'd you get the candies?"

Lucien couldn't move. He gulped and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Michael's lips curled into a malicious smile as he heard a car stop in front of their house.

"Dad is going to be mad!" Michael chanted as he turned his back to the bewildered brothers.

He rushed down the stairs followed by the two younger brothers. Luci got to the door just as their parents walked in. While standing in the doorway, the sunlight kept him from seeing his parent's faces, but he could see a little shape in his mom's hands. Great, the new baby.

A strong hand grabbed Lucien's and Michael's shoulder and pushed them gently towards the living room. Once there, their father called the other kids around him and their mother.

"Sweethearts, this is your new brother." Their mother announced affectionately, playing with the baby's tiny hands.

"What's his name?" Michael came closer to his mother, lifting on his toes to see past the white robes of the baby.

"His name is Adam, and I want you all to be nice to him. Okay?" Eve spoke with a soft voice, looking at all of them with love. But Luci couldn't help but snort.

"Son, have something to share with us?" His father's deep voice came, and although it was calm it sent a cold shiver down Luci's spine. It took him a moment but then he composed himself and clenched his little fists.

"No." Luci crossed his delicate arms over his chest and looked away from his parents and siblings. It wasn't fair what his parents were doing.

His father kneeled in front of him so they could be at the same level. The edges of Luci's mouth lifted in a faint smile. He knew his father would never do something like that for the other kids. With them he would talk in an authoritative manner, but never with Luci. "Lucien, the new baby won't change how we feel about you or your brothers." His father put a soothing hand on his little shoulder, caressing it. "You didn't like it when we brought Gabriel home either, and look at the two of you now. You're inseparable." Luci kept his pout on and never looked his father in the eyes.

His father stood up and sighed. Eve placed a loving hand on her husband's shoulder but he just shook it off. What was left of Eve's smile faded away and her eyes filled with sadness. She saw Luci stare at her with hurt big eyes, like he could read her sorrow so she just faked a smile. She called all the children in the kitchen, promising them ice cream, and trying not to look hurt. Luci wanted to comfort his mother, but he didn't follow them. He ran up the stairs and to his room instead.

Luci spent the whole time until dinner in his room, and as he was called downstairs to eat he obliged silently. He was quiet during the meal, avoiding eye contact and ignoring Gabriel's puppy eyes begging him to talk to him. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, not even Gabe. It was a nice change to have a quiet dinner. Mom and dad weren't fighting over little things anymore, Michael wasn't teasing Raphaelle, and the baby finally stopped crying. But Luci knew too well that wouldn't last. It will all go back to normal soon.

A month had passed since the new baby arrived and Luci was still avoiding him as much as he could. He tried to be nice with the little piece of useless meat, but it had been too tiring and futile. He was crying all the time, and mommy and dad were around him all the time, cuddling and caressing him. The damned thing managed to hurt himself even with a pillow just because he was too curious.

The previous day for instance, Adam stole his favorite teddy bear and wouldn't stop crying when Luci took it back. In a state of utter bewilderment – how could the little cockroach dare to even _touch _his belongings? – he slapped his younger brother on the hand. Of course Adam began to cry louder, making mom and dad barge in the room and cuddle him, and glare at poor little Luci. He hadn't done anything wrong! Adam did, and no one yelled at him. His father even used the 'he's still too young' excuse to explain why his little outbursts should be tolerated.

Another morning, during breakfast, Adam was cuddled in his mom's arms, full after just eating. Gabriel called their mom over and over again to ask her for another pancake, but she was too caught up with the baby. Little Gabriel gave up eventually and looked with his golden puppy eyes at Luci.

"MOM!" Luci yelled as loud as he could. He jumped down from his chair and ran towards the stove. He grabbed the frying pan before his mother could do anything to stop him. The pan with the pancakes fell on the floor and Luci began to cry, his palms hurting from the mild burn.

His father wasn't home, hadn't been for weeks, so the duty to yell and lecture fell on his mom. Of course it was his entire fault that the pan fell and shattered the floor tiles, or that his hands were bruised and that baby Adam was crying – again.

The next morning when Luci went downstairs they were all in the living room, his father too. Luci wasn't surprised. That man came and went away as he pleased, and no one – except their mom – knew when he had left or arrived. Raphaelle was excited about her amazing day at school, and wouldn't stop talking about it. Gabriel was drawing and Michael was carelessly playing with his plastic dagger. His mom was listening to Raphaelle's blabbering and playing with Adam, who was sitting in her lap.

"Come here Lucien!" His father called, stretching his arm to summon him. An awkward silence stretched out in the room.

They all watched as Lucien went and sat on the couch next to their father. The light from the French windows was shining like a halo around his head, darkening his face and making it harder to read.

"We need to talk about your behavior towards Adam." His voice was soft and eyes almost pleading.

Luci pouted. "I don't like him."

"Why? Do you think we love you less now?" His father seemed to_ really_ not understand the situation, and that angered Luci even more.

"No. I don't like him!" Luci jumped off the couch and stumped his feet.

His father sighed. "And why's that?"

"He's – He's broken." His father frowned and a cold veil wrapped itself around Luci's heart, but he didn't care. He just went on with his tantrum. "He cries all the time, more than Gabriel did!"

"Hey! I didn-" But Gabriel's high pitched whining was cut off by Luci's angry whining.

"You're always with him, you play with him and I'm alone! No one plays with me!" Luci stumped his feet on the floor again, his pout becoming a fierce frown – well, as fierce as a five-year-old kid's frown could be. "I hate him!"

"That's enough Lucien!" His father stood up with a swift move. "We're always with him because he's still too young. You're older, you can do things on your own, but he can't. Lucien, I thought we raised you better than this." His father pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I never did it before, but you're forcing me to." He turned to Michael and the blue-eyed boy stood up. "Michael, bring Lucien to the room in the basement and lock him there."

"No!" Luci cried running and hiding behind his mother, but she just stood there trying to make Adam stop crying. Her face was morphed in sadness, her eyes begging her husband to stop what he had in mind. But with no effect.

Michael grabbed Luci's hand with an apologetic expression on his face. He hated doing this, he loved Luci too much to lock him in the room the little boy was so afraid of, but he couldn't disobey his father. He just couldn't. He was the righteous son after all. His father's right hand.

Gabriel was watching the scene with wide wet eyes. He tried to help his brother but Raphaelle grabbed his shoulder and shook her head. "Don't." She kept Gabriel in an embrace, preventing him from running. She hated this as much as the other brothers, but she knew there wasn't anything she could do, and after all it was necessary. Luci misbehaved, and he _had_ to be punished.

Luci's cries and screams echoed in the house as Michael brought him to the basement. He opened the door which led to the little room and forcefully pushed Lucien in.

"I'm really sorry. Father-"

Luci glared at him with anger and Michael had to close the door before he would change his mind about the situation. Another look from Luci and he would hug him and run away with him as far away from their father as they could.

Luci's cries and screams were still echoing through the house when Michael got back to the living room, but no one said a word about it. Instead, they all just went to their rooms and acted busy.

By the time the screams ended – after about an hour – Gabriel was burning with fever from all the crying. Raphaelle and Michael were taking care of him, too scared to call their parents. They knew they would never hurt them, but still, they rather not see their father for a while. Disgust and anger boiled up in Gabriel and the others. Until that day they loved the little Adam, but now they hated him. Luci was right. He was nothing more than a broken cockroach, a useless little thing that interfered with their family's harmony.

In the room, Luci got bored really quickly. He began to call the place his 'Cage' and in order to kill time he made up nice stories, mostly of revenge. He became Lucifer, a being that looked like a man but had wings – two sets of big and grey wings. His little brother, Gabriel, was such a creature too – he had called the new creatures 'angels' – but his two sets of wings were golden, just like his hair. Michael had only a set of wings. He didn't deserve two sets for what he had done to him. Raphaelle became a boy 'Raphael', because the story seemed more fun that way, since there was much fighting. Those angels had beautiful daggers, just like Michael's plastic one. They were sharp and shiny, and Luci imagined his to be the biggest and most beautiful one.

Their tyrant father was called God. He didn't know why, but it just sounded appropriate. Like when he had to name their new dog and he made up a name on the spot, and called him Loki. Luci didn't make God with wings – again, he didn't deserve such beautiful things, not after what he had done to him.

In his fantasy world he was cast in The Cage by Michael, but he escaped when Adam foolishly opened the lock. He threw Adam in The Cage and locked him in, then went to fight Michael. The scene was placed in one of the backgrounds he saw in Scooby Doo: a cemetery with weeds and dead vegetation. There he stood with Gabriel, Raphael and Michael. He fought the first two, and then took his time with Michael, and he enjoyed it.

While imagining his fights, little Luci jumped up and down the bed and desk, arm stretched like it was holding a blade, making battle noises and throwing himself on the ground, reenacting the battle. It felt really good to fight his disloyal brothers. Still, Lucifer didn't fight God. Lucien feared that somehow his father would come to know about it and cast him in that room again.

Their mother sent food and water down for Luci every day with Michael, but forbid the kids to go and talk to him or see him. After a week they finally let Luci out after promising to never disobey his father again. He soon discovered that a lot had changed in that week.

When he asked their mother where their father was, he got the same answer like his other siblings. "Work, honey. Don't worry about him."And she repeated that sentence for the next six years.

But that sentence had many meanings, which Luci would only understand as he would grow older. 'Don't worry honey' was actually a 'don't worry, you're safe' or 'don't worry, he's safe' and even 'don't worry, he still loves you and it's not your fault.'

But no one spoke about it. They ignored the subject like the plague, and as they grew up, the brothers imagined their father was dead, and never spoke about it with their mother again. They felt betrayed and angry, but they just couldn't bring themselves to ask what had really happened. They couldn't do something like that to their mother. She had suffered enough, and after all, it was best this way.

But Luci kept the story from that awful week in the 'Cage' in mind, and as he grew up he decided to share it with the world. He graduated with a Bachelor of Arts in English, and that same year he published his work 'Pictures of Home'. The novel became a best seller soon due to its originality, and whoever you would ask, would know about the book. His mother and siblings were proud of him, but there was clear sadness in his mother's eyes as he read the story. Luci wanted to comfort her, tell her she did nothing wrong, but he just couldn't. She was as guilty as their father. In Luci's eyes, they were all guilty.

2nd A/N: So, what'd you think about it? Let me know (if you feel like). Reviews always make my day. It's not exactly how I planned it to be, but close enough, haha. Hope you liked it, though. :)


End file.
